


Dripping Wax

by Saslen



Series: Border Lands [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Edge of Sleep, Gen, Poetry, Silent Forest, The City, Weird metaphysics shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saslen/pseuds/Saslen
Summary: These are not healthy Lands —Lands no healthy creature ought walk.
Series: Border Lands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923001





	Dripping Wax

Moss, creeping up  
A city’s skyscrapers,  
Reaches for the heavens  
Before spilling back  
Over itself.  
Wax roads sink,  
Melting onto a canvas  
Of greens, blues, and greys.  
Cars and their owners  
Fall through,  
Into the oceans, the woods,  
The broken, twisted paintings  
Of dreams long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to DeviantArt way back when under the title Cera.


End file.
